<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgotten Affections by Descendeus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775251">Forgotten Affections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendeus/pseuds/Descendeus'>Descendeus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Spoilers, alternate outcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendeus/pseuds/Descendeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being out of the eye of the kin of Norvrandt for nine moons; a celebration is to be held within the Crystarium for their dear hero.</p><p>Though she struggles still, it is her night to enjoy and her night to heal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eleos - Compassion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After breaking a 5-year writer's block, a supportive friend pushed me to write my daily incoherent ideas and to publish them here.<br/>This is made of blood, sweat, and tears of someone who has no idea what she is doing.<br/>I have more written up, about 20 more pages within my docs (haha), so I'll see if anyone bites.<br/>I'm quite new here, my first time being the person who publishes rather than the one reading.<br/>Constructive criticism and wisdom encouraged.<br/>Please be gentle, it has been too long.<br/>To anyone who does read, I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!<br/>Many thanks! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day opened to that of a beautiful sunrise over the realm of Lakeland. Artistic tints of oranges, pinks, and yellows; gracing and dancing within one another upon the horizon; painting upon their open canvas. Still a foreign scene for the inhabitants of the purple woodlands and its grand Crystarium. The dawn timed event is simply irresistible to avoid laying one’s eyes upon.</p><p> </p><p>The radiance of the heightening sun graced the crystalline-like basin of extraordinary purple, expanding the shadows of the century old structures, kissing the glass and luminous build of the Crystarium; slowly but surely waking its kin within. Tunes of machinery stir with the rising light, sparks of early morning conventional conversation lost to the start of the day’s tasks. The grand colony’s disciples of the land heading into the sun-bathed land to beat the warmth of the ever approaching summer. Also while aiding their cousins of the hand with ample supply for their own daily chores.  Today though, it was different. It was to become something special.</p><p> </p><p> The season began with that of tedious planning and preparation for this day. Within the heart of summer upon the First, a resplendent celebratory event was to be held in the honor of the champion that liberated the twilight of Norvrandt, quelling the region of its insatiable light. Progress over that of six moons, the day for such an event to be held has come.</p><p> </p><p>The Warrior of Light upon the source, Warrior of Darkness upon the First, the legend herself, absolutely couldn’t <em> dread </em> the esteemed day more. She detested such celebrations on their own, but one to be held in her name? <em> Utterly abysmal. </em> While the Warrior was grateful for the gratitude displayed by the people, she held no desire to be dragged around, praised and worshipped as if she was the trophy of the land. <em> She had done so enough already. </em></p><p> </p><p>The rays of the enveloping day time had finally reached the quarters of the Warrior, rousing her from her slumber. It was about time, if the sun wasn’t to wake her, <em> he undoubtedly would’ve. </em></p><p> </p><p>The warrior sprawled upon her bed like that of a savage animal, arms and legs stretched across the expanse of the mattress, her tail prodding and twirling from under the covers that held her, head shielded from the environment by lush pillows; she merely groans at the light enveloping the room. She remains uninfluenced, remaining planted where she is. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ah the comfort of one’s bed, simply divine.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The short-lived solace came to end when the covers upon her - for a lack of a better word, <em> disappeared </em>. A snap rang through the room in conjunction with the undesirable disappearance of her beloved solace. The only distinct reaction from the warrior being the movement of her thick crested tail, cautiously surveying the sudden change of environment. Still, her position does not falter.</p><p> </p><p>“My, my, you sure are stubborn today, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p> The sly statement reaches her ears, she carries on, hanging on to the thread of what she has left.  The warrior answered with a straightforward grunt from beneath her remaining comfort. Yet <em> another </em>snap echoes within the chambers; the abundance of pillows vanishing just as her lovely covers did. A drawn and exasperated sigh was delivered from the face down au ra that was strewn sloppily on the mattress. Her snowy locks were undisciplined, concealing her expression from the man toying with her. She shifts her form to face him, laying upon her side, curling into herself and resting her head on her arms. Cerulean eyes flutter open, remaining half-lidded. An etched expression of displeasure adorned her face. A flow of air leaving her lips, pushing wintry stands out of sight. The walls of the room were streaked with nature’s light. The rays encapsulated the woman with their radiance, giving her an angelic appearance. Her lips rise with a coy smile, plump lips parting.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you insist on toying with me in such a manner?” A pout dusting her features. His form was currently sitting at the table adjacent to the kitchenette. Equipped with a tome from the source in one hand, a nibbled on plum held within the other. “I see you got into my wares brought back by Andromeda from the Source.” </p><p> </p><p>“Plums picked from the heart of Coerthas and tomes of...” He grasps the fruit within his mouth, quickly peaking at the leather spine of the tome he was currently skimming through.</p><p> </p><p> “...The Technological Innovations of Garlemald.” An impish smirk making its way through. “Truly, if you were curious at all of these subjects, I’m <em> right </em>here, why not receive it firsthand; simply ask and I would deliver.” Remnants of his plum swiftly devoured.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, <em>dear Emperor Solus</em>, I’ll remember that next time I jab you in your third eye.” She made a poking gesture towards the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Hades would suit me just fine, my dear...Persephone.” Her name rolled off his tongue with such melody. Having it grace her ears gave her a sense of warmth every time. The warrior still laid upon her bed, perfectly content observing the ascian in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wonder what your true corporeal form looks like, if only I could recall. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hades…” She cooed, extending her arm towards his form, hand beckoning. “...come.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking up from the book that so <em> inadequately </em>described the history of ‘his’ people; his attention was now focused upon her. The sound of the book closing upon its spine sends a small echo through the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe it’s time that you’ve gotten out of bed, my dear. You have a big day ahead of you, <em> esteemed hero </em> .” A muted snicker leaves his throat. “But…” He rises from his spot at the table, walking to their <em> shared </em>bed nearby, sitting himself upon its edge. "...if you insist.” Hades revels at the way Persephone repositions herself closer to him once he’s beside her. His hand makes its way into her hair, twirling the ivory strands between his digits. She hums at the sentiment. His knuckles move to grace her cheek in tender affection. Her hand shifts to grasp his roaming one within hers, bringing it close to her form. Full lips graced over his knuckles, sweet nothings lost to the air shared between them. </p><p> </p><p>“If I’m honest, I’m dreading tonight…” Cerulean orbs catching themselves within aureate. “I haven’t properly been in the eye of the public in quite some time...do we dare appear together tonight? Not everyone knows…I simply detest the thought of judgement; but also spending my night alone amongst the company of strangers.” Her gaze wanders.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest assured, tonight is the least of the triumphs you have recently overcome; you will thrive and all will end well. As for us...we’ll resolve it with the others in due time...nevertheless, only what you desire is of significance.” Hades leans down to place a chaste kiss on her temple. She nodded in agreement. Softly pulling himself away, he stands in poise.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, darling, have you decided upon attire for this evening?” The warrior now sitting up, rubbing the fatigue from her eyes:</p><p> </p><p>“I figured you were able to just, I don’t know, ‘snap’ a dress or something into existence.” Each of her hands snapping in unison. A glare of confounding twisted around towards her. A wholehearted giggle escaping her form. Legs now draped over the edge of the bed, kicking back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, you figured I could do <em> what </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know, <em> like you erased the covers and my pillows out of existence </em> ...perhaps <b> <em>creating</em> </b> something instead.” The woman sneered. “Don’t act like you wouldn’t do it... <em> Please </em>, for me?” She states cutely. Ceasing her innocent mannerisms, she rises, softly stepping towards him, seizing the man from behind, arms reaching to brace his chest; forehead resting along the contour of this back. “I’d take pleasure in seeing what you’d spruce me up with, you know…”</p><p> </p><p>Hades shifted to study his lover. He cupped her face gingerly. “If that is the case, do I possess full creative freedom of what I draw up for you, my dear?” inquiring deviously, a smirk upon his devilish lips.</p><p> </p><p>The warrior contemplates audibly. “Well...only if you don’t have me carrying out my night appearing as some courtesan, then you may do as you please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good then, it’s settled...I will adorn you with regalia of utmost quality...you will appear exquisite within the congregation of carouse this evening.” A smooth trace of his finger runs over her jawline to her chin, lifting it to lock their gazes, a faint blush tinted her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tonight was going to be a long night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>The embrace of the night was nigh, the artistic oranges, pinks, and yellows were dancing within the sky again; their merry dances slowly quelled by the darkness steadily engulfing them. The radiance of the daytime was coming to an end, the twilight beneath the stars ready to be born anew; similarly to a cycle of life and death. </p><p> </p><p>The crystalline tower stood bold along the line of the sunless sea that rested above it. The night’s twilight glinting upon the glass domes of the Crystarium, weaving into the areas contained within. The settlement was bustling more pronounced than ever. The formerly clear Exedra adjacent to the core of the aetheryte plaza and outside of the grand Ocular; was furnished with the pallet of a resplendent banquet held by that of illustrious nobility.</p><p> </p><p>Initially an open plaza, the Exedra was packed in with artistic tables; those decorated with centerpieces of the most unique shades of blues, purples, and whites; a certain warrior’s favored flower, <em> brightlillies </em>. Graced with light cloth and the finest glassware and cutlery one could find in the entire realm of Norvrandt; crafted by that of the Crystarium’s finest artisans for said occasion. A myriad of tallow candles illuminating the square and its accents with warmth under the dappled twilight of the night. Shades of purples mixed with blues, tints and shades of grey swirling into the frolic of the others, all in vivid harmony within the night’s grace. A bewitching sight.</p><p> </p><p>Up the stairs overlooking the aetheryte plaza within the Rotunda, closed off to only that of the attendants; sat a small-scale orchestra. They were to create an evening full of melody while overlooking into the Exedra, gracing the ears and souls of its inhabitants below.</p><p> </p><p>Under canopies rested makeshift areas to prepare the feast to feed the infantry-like amount of folk meant to attend. Culinarians of every tradition stood focusing on the task they were granted with. Flames heating the copious amounts of cauldrons holding stews, broths and similar. Sounds of knives reflecting off the boards they were assaulting, pots and pans against the metal of their stove tops, whisks twirling within their bowls, and casual small-talk of the night at hand. Scents of the project’s development drifted in the open air, tickling the senses of many within several parts of the glorious structure.</p><p> </p><p>The scene was meant to be filled with the company of those from the Crystarium, but also from their new ally, Eulmore. Presently, arrivals would begin pouring into the main area; waiting for the honored guest herself.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The Warrior was still held up in her quarters within the Pendants, trying to stay out of the eye of the people until everything began to pick up below. She was seated upon a simple bench which had her perched up in front of a mirror that displayed her image in unity. Dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a camise. <em> She felt exposed. </em> Hades had arranged her there for the occasion she was truly looking forward to, <em> her unveiling </em>. Following the interaction between them from the morning, her mind began painting images of how Hades would dress her for the approaching festivity.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>                                            What will be the color? A sleek black? A ravishing grey? Perhaps a blue?  What of the style? Longer? Shorter? </em> <em><br/>
</em>  <em>                                                         Prude or libertine? </em> <em>  Adornment? Hair? Up or down? Shoes? Heels or flats? </em></p><p> </p><p>Pondering upon the idea the rest of her day put her in a state of consternation. Her strewn pattern of thoughts was interrupted by smooth fingers dragging across her jugular, stopping to hold her chin; another roaming hand upon the curvature of her waist, kneading softly. Hades was behind her, bent down low engulfing her form. He caught her gaze through the reflection in front of them. His golden irises bathing her in warmth within, like a sheep to the slaughter. The woman felt virginal trapped within his stare, heat rising within her abdomen; a fine red brushed her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do I desire to be dressed or the latter?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready, my dear?” The words were woven from his tongue with suggestive undertones. Persephone let out a shaky breath, nodding in confirmation, watching as her reflection followed suit. “Close your eyes <em> for me </em>.” She obeyed, concealing her crystalline blue eyes. Hands grasping one another in her lap tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she felt ethereal, her form felt weightless; engulfed in pure energy; <em> his aether </em>. The sensation was intoxicating. Hades’ hands ghosted their way down to her thighs that were hugging the bench under her. Digits tracing softly over her scales. His lips were positioned beside her ear. A whispered echo escaped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever pondered upon the color of your soul?”</p><p> </p><p>He was everywhere around her, seeping into her very being. Chaste kisses were placed within the crook of her neck, tracing down her collarbone. A faint moan parted her lips. The heat from before resonating once again. “Your soul...is painted by a brush of the gods; a color so unique only they were able to manifest it.” He purred into her neck.  His silk touch continued up, a hand skimming her navel, the other still; massaging her plump, scale-decorated thigh. “The same paint graces the skies above and the oceans below...it tints your eyes, giving them their luscious glimmer.” His touch leaves her for naught but a moment, but he is still overwhelming her senses, refusing to leave her starved. Hands find their direction to each of her forearms, tracing flattery with aether upon her ivory-embellished skin. Another echo slips from his parted lips at her nape.”The hue is tied to that of raw emotion, its existence - <em> everchanging </em>.” Persephone is losing herself under him, trembling through his stratagem. Soft moans left her sporadically. He knew her push and pull as if she were the tides and he her moon. She relished in this; wanting so desperately to be unraveled by her lover.</p><p> </p><p>Though, <em> this was precisely his intention </em> . This was merely child’s play. The ascian has taken note of her physical behavior around him as of late. The vague affections, the ghostly touches, the teasing he would receive when it was believed his eye wasn’t on her; <em> undoubtedly salacious </em> . She was practically begging for Hades to take her; and take her he will, <em> later </em>. </p><p> </p><p>His hands had finally met her shoulders, resting them there. Standing upright, flushed to her form; he tops off the encounter with a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what is your answer my dear - what is the color of your soul?”</p><p> </p><p>Her pants were soft but they were certainly evident. Faintly she shares her confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Blue.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hades gazes inquisitively into the mirror, taking in the view before him, <em> his final product </em>. While his mental picture of her rendered her divine, the reality held within his eyes was absolute. A soft chuckle leaves him, a sincere smile pulled from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“And now the glorious <em> unveiling </em> - open your eyes, my dear.” Still recovering from the intoxication of his touch and her near high; her eyes flutter open at his request.</p><p> </p><p>The spectacle held within the mirror confounded her. Persephone had never seen herself or anyone for the matter appear this empyrean. Her snowy locks were teased up into a high knot, not too tight but enough to hold; giving a loose and gentle appearance. Her soft waves guided themselves down below her nape, pointing off at its end. Two loose ringlets ran beside her widow's peak at her fore, framing her face, allowing her ivory graced skin to be observed. The style was perfectly crafted around her horns, allowing them to be accentuated. Her left hand raised from her lap, cupping her own face, staring at the reflection's mimicking movements. The hand that held her cheek was decorated with slate claws that attached themselves at the tip, hugging the base of her digits; clanking together at their movement. Her eyes were dusted with silvery smoke, well-defined with potent charcoal; plump lips glossed with a gentle pink.</p><p>Lower, her shoulders were embellished with an epaulette the graced itself to shelter her now open back and cradle her waist; it was made of elegant white gold and its shape in that of wings. Her body was swathed in fabric of cerulean blue reaching the floor, a slit to garnish the appearance of her right leg. The gown itself was strapless with a dip at the center; accentuating her bust; it embraced her at the waist, loosening up as it traveled south past her hips. Her feet rested high, hugged by pale grey heels, ties wrapping around her achilles going up, finished in a bow at the hind. Finished with silver metal spirals circling the heel. Hades’ hand left her as she propped herself up, shifting closer to the mirror. Reaching towards the reflection, she softly touches the image encapsulated within.</p><p> </p><p>“Hades...I-”</p><p> </p><p>Persephone pivots herself to face the man. Being fully immersed in her own appearance she failed to notice the ascian’s also altered appearance. He now wore a silken suit. His collared shirt the color of fine aged La Noscean wine; placing emphasis on his lightened complexion. Wine covered by a vest of black, clinging his torso firmly; complementing his build. Slim slacks hugging his legs, opening up at the ankle. Wine-color socks at his feet held in fine leather dress shoes matching the shade of his finery; finished with a point at the toe. Hands were placed in his pockets smugly. He peered at her, head tilted; a guileful smirk played on his lips. The woman couldn’t help but gawk at him, her face’s color similar to that of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like what you see?” Her cheeks burned brighter. Despite new timidity, her eyes caught his. The tenacious glare from before upon her form. A gentle huff broke her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you look...simply exquisite, and...I think I do too.” Biting her lip, her gaze falls. “Thank you, Hades.”</p><p> </p><p>“My pleasure, darling.” He made his way towards the woman, glancing down at her. He reached behind her and before she knew it, her shoulders were draped with a silk white cape that graced itself to the floor. He brought his hands back to her front, securing the button to hold the cape to her snugly. Grasping at the length of the silk, she looks at the man and raises her eyebrow in question. Satirical offense painting his expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, pardon me, my dear, but did you not give me full freedom? I did say I would dress you with the finest regalia, you’d make a <em> fine </em>empress.” The woman fell into soft laughter, jabbing his arm. “I’ve asked the little Oracle to walk you down tonight, since we have suspicions to appease; I’ll meet you once it gets lively...she should be here any moment.” A frown twisted at her expression.</p><p>“Ah, I see…” The pout reversed itself within a moment. “Ryne and I will hold a seat for you then.” The beaming woman’s smile was almost enough to melt the man’s heart. Hades moves in to place a fervent kiss upon full lips, a hand sliding to her waist mindlessly. The pair leans in to deepen the kiss when a knock at the oak door interrupts the moment. Their gazes lock on to the door. Persephone lets out a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that’s my queue then.” The couple parts and she shifts her momentum heading towards the doorway, heels cracking at the floor beneath them. Before she reaches the door, a voice is heard on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Sephhhh, your date for tonight is here.” Ryne playfully instigated. Hades hears her remark and relishes in it.</p><p> </p><p>“The girl has given you a pet name?” Teasing the woman. She scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh, </em> and you haven’t? Arse.” A throaty snicker plays in her ears, shaking her head she opens the door to reveal the visitor, expecting the ascian to remove himself swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to head down soon, Seph - I’m really hungr-” Ryne had fallen silent, her eyes landing on the woman. It was Persephone’s turn to be gawked at. The girl’s arms had fallen to her side. “By the heavens, Seph - you look absolutely astonishing.” The woman chuckled at the sentiment, returning the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“You look quite charming yourself, Ryne.” The girl wore a knee length white gown and plain flats, holding resemblance to her predecessor. <em> Simple yet complete. </em></p><p> </p><p>“But you look like a goddess…” Hades pushes himself into the exchange at the remark of the oracle.</p><p> </p><p> “You’re correct in that, child.” Hiding his smirk but his tone said all.</p><p> </p><p>A chill runs up Persephone’s spine. <em> By the gods he didn’t remove himself? </em></p><p> </p><p>Ryne lets out a hearty giggle, noticing her reaction. “Seph, I already know you two are together, there is no need to worry - your secret is safe with me.” The girl gives a cheeky thumbs up, grinning cheek to cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Persephone’s palm meets her forehead. A heavy sigh of relief leaving her.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well then, let’s head down, Ryne.” The girl intertwined her hand with the woman’s; guiding her to the door. Persephone glances at Hades once more, sending a soft smile his way, parting with a silent wave.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see you soon, Emet-Selch; don’t worry, I’ll take care of her.” The pair walked out letting the door shut behind them. Hades sat with a few moments of silence; before lamenting in the empty room.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you will, Ryne; you always have. You have my appreciation.”</p><p> </p><p>The words are lost to the now vacant room, sounds of the void reflecting off the walls within.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The night had only just begun. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Himeros - Longing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm currently experimenting with interactions between both in-game characters and my own.<br/>Zzz.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The once vacant Exedra was now teeming within its capacity. Its occupants dressed with their finest garments complementing that of the noble  like atmosphere. People had begun finding their seats among that of friends, family, and even those whom they’ve yet to know. The atmosphere was cordial and pleasurable. There was a modest sized section that was reserved for that of the warrior and her company, that would certainly help Persephone avoid the constant company of strangers; but even then, she hasn’t been as social with everyone as she previously was. In simple terms, the ice was thin from the events of that day down in the Tempest, they hadn’t only changed her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they had changed them all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But that wasn’t the focus of this night; this night was for the celebration of the achievement of the First being freed from its bindings of light; and the correlated achievement of avoiding another Calamity upon the Source. It was for her, she deserved a rest; and the right to enjoy it as she pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Persephone and Ryne were making their way through the exterior of the Pendants, cutting through the market to enter the Exedra from there. There were less people roaming on this end, less eyes on the pair. The woman was wobbling as she walked, attempting to avoid having her heels sink in the grass below her as they made their way to the Wandering Stairs for a pit stop. There was a meager amount of people at the small bar, mostly those who were meeting up with others they were waiting patiently for, as the light-blessed pair was doing themselves. Eyes floated in their direction briefly, once they made their way up the small set of stairs; whispers of the warriors' appearance lost to the ambiance of the festivity in the distance; she knew very well she stood out. Perhaps it was better to accept that eyes would be on her tonight rather; it would save an immense amount of vigor. Persephone appeared as she was dissociating; Ryne squeezed her hand making the woman look at her, the girl cast her a reassuring smile. Ryne swiftly leads her to a table to wait for Andromeda and Hera; the dynamic light-kissed ascian duo. Ryne finds a seat while Persephone leans upon an adjacent railing, still lost in her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes...I just stick out like an albino karakul in my attire…” The woman admitted sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re this evening’s honored guest, you’d be sticking out regardless of your lovely attire; the people only hold adoration for you, nothing else, Seph.” The girl points out. “I don’t mean that to undermine the unease you feel with everything, you’ve been through a lot.” The woman’s eyes graze the little oracle with care. “But you’re not just worried about sticking out tonight; you’re still troubled with how the Scions could handle the information on your plate and what you now know about yourself.” The girl continues. “Seph, you are still your own person, separate from what you once were; just as I am, we’re unique. Besides, why would everyone think of you differently with you being a complete soul of an ancient tied to the mother, when both Andromeda and Hera are as well? I believe it would simply only bring explanations as to why you hold the power you do.” Ryne stands to meet the woman causing their eyes to meet. The girl grabs one of her hands, squeezing. “All will be well, enjoy your night, you deserve it.” Smiles exchanged between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Ryne.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were then impeded by the other pair of women they were waiting for. Ryne enthusiastically waved to them as she catches them in her view behind Persephone. The warrior turns to set her sight on the two approaching, a heartfelt smile is given to them. Andromeda was the one to speed up at the sight of them, going from a light trot to a full bolt, embracing the au ra before her tightly. Persephone was thoroughly surprised at the action of the miqo'te in front of her, though she returned the affection nevertheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so nice to you, Seph!” Andromeda flicks her raven ears happily. “You look so nice.” She pulls away slightly, squinting mischievously at the woman in front of her. “Did Hades do this?” She softly whispered, dragging her nails down the epaulette that adorned the warrior’s shoulders . The au ra gets flushed at the question, muttering out a simple ‘yes’ while the miqo'te bursts into laughter. Hera catches up to the rest of the lot, tail swishing with annoyance at Andromeda’s affection of almost pushing her to the floor when she caught sight of the warrior and her oracle, a few curses slip from her mouth before she turns to the warrior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, Persephone. It’s very nice to see you doing well.” The fellow au ra giving her a small bow, the warrior returning one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soo, do we head to the main festivities?” Ryne was itching to get within the crowd. Hera linked arms with the young girl guiding her towards the sound that was engulfing the area. Hera mouthing ‘we’ll meet you’ to Andromeda and Persephone, as the girl was basically dragging her now. With those two gone, the other pair was able to catch up before preceding themselves. The raven haired woman leaned against the railing alongside the other, a </span>
  <span>kiseru now held in her hand; lighting it, she took a drag. The pair sat in silence for a lengthy moment before the kiseru was held in front of Persephone, who went to take a drag of her own; passing it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to thank you for the wares brought back from the Source, I deeply appreciate it.” The au ra coughed on her drag, waving her hand to clear the smoke. “I would’ve gone myself, but…” Falling silent, she gazed into the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Persephone, don’t think much of it, I just figured you wanted something from home, y’know? So I decided to surprise you.” Ears now clenched tight to her head. “It was the least I could do with what you’ve been through; I wish I could do more; but from what I can see recently, you seem healthful.” Her breath reached for another drag, blowing the smoke in a line before her, lips curling. “How’s Hades?” A sharp exhale leaves the woman who was bestowed the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Andromeda’s ears twitch with inquiry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s well...but you know that...you’re inquiring about something else which I also believe you already have an answer for.” A mocking tone leaving the au ra who was reaching for the kiseru once again, taking a long, solid drag. Directing the smoke at the scheming ascian </span>
  <span>miqo'te beside her, though she remained stoic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll safely assume he’s treating you well…you’re his everything, Seph.” Andromeda places her hand upon Persephone’s resting on the railing. “I’m glad you two found one another - again...especially with some idea of your past, it’s astounding if I’m honest.” She peers up at the other woman, sharp eyes studying her. “Never thought I’d peer upon your soul again...funny how we were brought together naturally once again...we all were.” Sight falling to the ground, the reminiscing ancient takes back the kiseru, taking one last hasty drag before putting it out. The au ra beside her appeared detached. ‘You alright?” The miqo'te’s hand on her shoulder pulled her from the trance she was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly did you mean ‘again’ in reference to Hades? You made it sound if this wasn’t the first time.” She was perplexed. Andromeda’s tail twirls as she walks away from Persephone, she was snickering to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, my dear Persephone, he’ll have to be the one to grace you with that tale...Now come, it’s time we’ve headed to the main crowd before people begin questioning your whereabouts.” Her hand extended to the warrior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t the first time? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cogs of memory turned within her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So many lives I lived, so many you have lived too, my dear...So many lives I sought your soul out, it was all I ever wanted, to see you safe and sound, whether it was in my arms or those of another.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone looks at the miqo'te, taking her invitation; shaking herself from her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right...let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades found himself a comfortable spot to patiently wait for the warrior and her little oracle. His form was currently leaning against one of the towering purple trees with the Exedra; eyes currently closed. Despite being used to grand royal banquets, noble parties, and other forms of festivity; as it was a puzzle piece to playing the part of Emperor of Garlemald, the ascian didn’t favor them in the slightest. He was more fond of that of peace and quiet; which his warrior has been gifting him with as of late. Her being was the only thing driving his existence within this moment. With everything that transpired deep in the Tempest, relief fills his soul not only with the fact he was able to break her from her fate; but that he lived to find her whole once again; all without having to go about his former god’s wishes. His thoughts were stirred when he sensed the oracle approaching, lacking that of his warrior; instead with someone else, something brighter; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hera</span>
  </em>
  <span>. One eye opened to peek at the path to the markets where the pair was approaching from. He pushed himself from the oak trunk once they were close enough to initiate conversation. Hera immediately broke the ice before they were even near.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Expecting someone else?” Tease within her tone. The man sank back against the tree with an audible scoff as the answer to her remark, closing his eyes once again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheeky as always</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Soon enough the pair was by this side, the au ra silently sending the girl to find them a table while the other two remained. “She stayed behind with Andromeda if you’re wondering, I believe they’re having a heart to heart.” Hera leaned against the trunk with the faciousely oblivious man, her arms crossed over her chest. “How has she been as of late? I’ve yet to talk to her fully, it’s been so long.” The man exhales through his nostrils, golden orbs pry themselves open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She still struggles more than she would like to be truthful about; I simply don’t push. I just do what I can to support her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one keeping her grounded, she needs you; her social circle has become quite barren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understandably so, I myself am still astounded at the revelation, I can only simply imagine the mental toll it’s taken; but I do sense the toll within her aether. It’s no longer as prominent, but she’s still stuck in great desolation.” The man’s eyes get lost within the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our only way forward is together, wherever that will bring us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The au ra releases her weight from the tree. “Well - I’m going to find Ryne and see if we have seating, the crazed girl probably scoured out for her hunger instead. See you then, Emet-Selch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You as well, Hera.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her form quickly gets devoured by the crowd embellishing the area. His senses quickly pick up familiar touches of aether. He shifts his vision back towards the markets, the one whom he was expecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her way down. She was arm in arm with Andromeda, small talk ensuing between the pair.  His eyes quickly grazed his masterwork once more until his look met hers briefly, a slight smile tugging at her lips.. Not a moment later her gaze was taken from him with the crowd’s abrupt notice of her arrival. An epic applause echoed through the Exedra, the man instinctively participating. The woman seemed untroubled at the attention that was now upon her, at least on the surface. She was doing well thus far. He watched as Persephone and Andromeda entered the crowd, disappearing almost immediately.  The man shifted from his spot to hide among the crowd himself, seeking to meet them halfway to their intended destination. Halfway into his path, his yellow eyes catching a head of snowy hair, swiftly he heads in her direction.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Persephone wasn’t exactly blessed with the physical trait of height, so navigating the occupied tables, the vast amount of guests socializing, the countless servers with carts and other commodities, and attracting attention of all of the above; her small form was struggling. She had been separated from her miqo'te companion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, now I’m alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her nerves were slightly unhinging themselves being trapped within the mass of bodies. Her breathing was hitched and her body broke out into a mild sweat; her step becoming shaky. She handed people quick smiles, greetings, and gratitude. She just wanted to find her seat, but she kept getting pulled into conversations of praise and regard. Her heart was pounding in her chest, threatening to break free from within. She was panicking, her movements becoming hasty, hands shaky and sweaty, speech hushed and stuttering; she was unraveling. Her expression didn’t emboss her inner turmoil; it was another story for her raging aether.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the midst of the moment, almost losing herself entirely; Persephone feels an arm entangle her from from her hind, resting at her lower back, a towering form pressed to her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe that’s enough discussion with the fine lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It was Hades; he found her. Confident that he was able to hear her maddened heartbeat, she clung to him as if she were an orphaned child; just wanting an escape. The ascian shields her from the rest of the crowd as they proceed to their destination. Slight traces of his aether dance with hers to soothe the inner turmoil. Her gaze falls upon his face as he pulls her through the remainder of the crowd; taking in his charming features, a small blush pinches her cheeks. His eyes fall upon hers briefly, deepening said pinch. A whisper only she was gifted with hearing parted his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re alright, my dear; all is well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The action of walking through the crowd had felt perpetual for the woman, when in reality it had only been a handful of minutes. Persephone is able to finally gain sight of Ryne and Hera; along with that of the scattered Scions held at their tables. She arrived at her destination unscathed; she wanted to thank Hades for fishing her out of the social mess and calming her; though she no longer felt him. She glanced around trying to find the man; </span>
  <em>
    <span>he had simply vanished</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A scoff left her form and she shook her head. The woman decided to pursue Ryne and Hera. The girl would most likely want to sit beside her. However, before she can reach them someone stops her in her tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear Warrior, you look as you’ve seen a ghost.” It was the Exarch; and her old friend, G’raha Tia. He was one of the few she was comfortable with at this time; and one of the few who always checked in on her. She appreciated him. She turned to face his form, giving a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Exarch. I do feel as if I've just seen a ghost; but perhaps it’s more so my over exposure to the people.” She follows with a shaky laugh, arm resting on the chair in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warrior, that’s more than alright. No one expects you to be held within the public eye as you once were as of now.” His crystalline hand meets her shoulder. “You’ve done more than enough, this night is for you; enjoy it as you see fit.” She returns the gesture at his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As have you, my friend. I didn’t do this alone; remember that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My statement still holds itself true, dear Warrior; without you, who knows what the reality before us would be.” His hand makes its way back to his side. “For now, I shall leave you to your devices. Enjoy your Evening, Seph.” Her eyes shift at his sudden use of her nickname, retaliating to tease him in hushed words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, and thank you, G’raha.” A playful smile upon her lips as the part ways. The miqo'te’s face flushed red and his garnet ears twitched shyly; a silent wave given to the teasing warrior. Ryne has now spotted the au ra, calling out to her; her hand patting the seat beside her repeatedly. Just as Persephone expected, a seat next to the little oracle; of course. Not that she minded so in the slightest; the girl had become that of a daughter figure for her. She truly loved the girl, just as the girl loved her. Simple greetings were given once the warrior arrived at the table. Prior to taking her seat, the warrior went to remove the silken cape that was draped over her form. Hera rose for her own spot with aid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, allow me.” Reaching around, The Xaela worked her hands on the button in the front, loosening its hold to her form. Slowly she removed the fabric from the warrior’s shoulders, revealing her to the night. Once again, Persephone was receiving gawking gazes from the pair in front of her. Her cheeks flared and her tone went sheepish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will this occur the entire evening or will I be able to enjoy myself without having every move touched with someone’s eyes?” Her hands were fidgeting with the fabric of her gown; gaze avoiding the two before her. Hera was holding the cape still, running her hands over the fabric, intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, Persephone; you just look simply divine. You’re dressed with such fine silk; did Emet-selch make this for you? There’s nothing of this quality upon the First.” The woman behaved as if she was stroking a silken long-haired cat. The flustered woman took her seat, smoothing out her dress under her; looking down at her elegant design. The Xaela draped the cape upon Persephone’s chair; then taking her own seat on the other side of the oracle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had neglected to find attire for this evening; I jokingly asked if he could make a gown for me; he compiled. Obviously it turned out to be more than simple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Emet-Selch has good taste then.” Ryne chimed in happily; the Warrior hummed at her comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sure does.” Persephone agrees as she runs her hands through Ryne’s copper hair. “You’re simply too sweet, my dear.” Ryne’s cheeks were dusted pink, a disgruntled huff leaving her. The older women laugh at the younger girl, causing the dust to change into a full flush. Small banter continues as the trio waits for the other two seats of the table to be filled. No doubt they were held for Andromeda and </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A generous amount of minutes pass before the table receives its next arrival; a certain raven-haired miqo’te She appears displeased. A string of unkind words could be heard from under her breath as the miqo'te claimed her spot between a vacant seat and Hera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, they’re attempting to make us obvious, are they not?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda made an effort to chew the ears off the trio before her; comedic anger had consumed her form. She was complaining about getting pulled into a debate among a group of several children dealing with the existence of </span>
  <em>
    <span>ghosts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Each one giving their own perspective and thought, trapping the woman in their bickering and questioning. Persephone’s thoughts drifted as she now only watched the mannerisms of the miqo’te female; tail flicking, ears twitching, and canines flaring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warrior was leaning back comfortably, her hands settled in her lap. Her hearing was lost to the melody of the music with a mix of the radiating voices of the guests, the share of laughter, cries, and quarrel. The scents of worldly fragrances that grace the gowns and suits of guests; the spice of the feast approaching completion; aroma of the flowers decorating the bountiful tables. Her eyes were lost in the lights dappled all around her; how the colors blended together in both that of the light and dark; the radiance of the happiness within the faces of those around her, the passion of interaction and affection. All of it was simply - </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, she was lured from her thoughts. A melodious voice flowing to the company of the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies for the delay, my fair ladies; I’ve brought some drinks to make up for my absence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tall glass of fine Kholusia champagne was placed within her view on the table, the same gifted to the two older women; and the oracle a bubbly scoosh. The owner of the voice took the final seat, completing the attendance of the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about time you showed up, Emet-Selch.” The chipper miqo’te teased, sipping her champagne. “Perhaps we can </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>seek out some sustenance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please!” Ryne chimed. Her bubbly beverage already in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warrior and her ascian exchanged silent gazes, the clink of their glasses the only sound between them; a silent toast. The group perused the fixed menu in front of them; Andromeda and Persephone getting the fish, Hera the vegetarian, Emet-Selch the steak; and Ryne, the breaded baked chicken from the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Children’s Menu</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ While they waited for their entrees, wholehearted banter ensued, laughter, sarcasm, and bickering being passed side to side. These were the people who were Persephone’s happiness, her lifeblood. They were the ones to aid her through </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>toughest trial of her life; here she was now, truly happy. She felt like someone, like something; no longer empty and unknowing. She had her way forward, she would run endlessly to keep it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Hades' hand rested on her thigh under the table, drawing soft circles upon the exposed skin. Finishing her champagne, the woman let her eyes drift to the man next to her; once again admiring his evening attire; seeing him dressed in such a way just drew her aether to him. Her hand found his, intertwining her digits within his, thumb brushing over steadily. A smile fell upon her pink lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...content; really.” Their soft moment was interrupted with the arrival of their meal; one by one their plates met the table, everyone putting on a devilish grin as their meal was placed in their view. Before his hand left her; Persephone slipped a whisper only for him:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for earlier by the way.” A slip of aether tickled her thigh with the absence of his hand, accompanied by a titillating wink. Unexpectedly, the woman returns one. Andromeda jovily asked the server who bestowed the food if the circle could receive another round of drinks; he happily complied. Another round and a rightful toast to the honored guest that evening. Everyone was happily invested in their environment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A true moment of tranquility</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want this to end...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was high now, with the main course out of the way; the true merrymaking had begun. The center was left empty in the Exedra for a soul purpose; </span>
  <em>
    <span>that of dancing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The music had picked up with the dynamic of the people. Resounding strikes of meticulous chords lining up with each pivot of each pair holding one another. The splendid melody echoing for all to hear. Persephone always had an appreciation for music. Her soul always found its way along each pluck or wallop of a string; bouncing with the assaults of ivory keys; and enthralled in that of any angelic voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryne made her way to the table with the other Scions; she made it an objective to relay to them news on Persephone, the group still acknowledging her state. She wanted to accept the viewpoints and opinions of her peers and tell them the truth; but the pessimism only drove her thoughts upon it.The girl would appease them for just a bit longer to ease the woman’s inner conflict. She appreciated that of the young oracle. However in the moment, the woman was at peace. She was graced with good company, fine food, exquisite music, and an impeccable atmosphere. She didn’t desire much more; though there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that would be the cherry on top tonight’s revelry; still, she didn’t entertain the thought deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her focus was taken away from the admiration of her surroundings by the applause that followed the now finished tune; praising the music and those who swayed within it. The warrior was still sipping away at champagne, still occupying her seat. The rest of her table had occupied themselves with other endeavors. Andromeda was heavily intoxicated; dancing with that of a heavily flustered Exarch; Hera was off teaching a group of children standard steps of dance, seemingly enjoying the simple bonds; Hades - well, he went to find himself and Persephone some dessert. Champagne glass almost at her lips, a chuckle leaves the woman, before she softly throws back the rest of her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man has the sweet tooth of a child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently placing the empty glass on the table, she let out a weighty huff, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she was bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her clawed hand tapped away at the table; her chin cupped in the hand of her perched up arm. She wanted to be engaged like everyone else but her own insecurity prevented her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have regards from a head culinarian within the Crystalline Means, Bethric; he gifted your favorite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head raised from her hand, turning to the source of the voice. Hades was currently equipped with two cups of piping hot chai and a small dish of some assorted pastries. Their chairs had inconspicuously found their way facing one another. The man took his seat, placing the dish between them. The dish held two herring pies, a single honey croissant and </span>
  <em>
    <span>four lemon waffles</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>
    <em>four</em>
  </b>
  <span>. The woman was ogling at the pastry decorated dish, she ushered him to take first, but he was content starting with his tea. She reaches for one of the citrusy squares, working her hands to tear a piece to dip in her tea. Piece by piece softly torn and dipped until it was gone. She seemed pleased with her sugary treat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming the cirtusy waffles are exactly that.” The man teased as he went for one of the pies, tearing it as she did. She let out a breathy laugh as pink faintly tinted her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I’m not the one who was so overly desperate for sweets that I seeked out the head culinarian in order to get some.” The au ra woman sneered, her tail swaying to her playful tone; only earning a muted chuckle from the ascian. She nabbed another square, this time breaking it into two. She offered Hades one half, knowing very well he could’ve taken his own from the dish. He takes it from her, giving the woman an inquisitive look. “Dip it.” Golden eyes drifting to the pastry held within his hand, he repeated her previous action now, tasting what she found such revelry in. Her eyes studied him as he followed her elementary request. Much to her relief, he seemed to like it. “See, I told you it’s tasty.” Hades’ expression softened at the sight before him, it was nice to see this side of her. It was warming. The rest of their interaction carried on this way until the dish was cleaned and the cups empty. Eventually, Hades rose from his seat, a hand extending to the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you fancy a dance, my dear?” The woman, clearly taken aback by his request, nearly choked on the air she was breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pardon?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades takes note of her reaction and initially retreats his arm back to cross them across his form as he leans against the table. If this was her before coming to the First, she would’ve easily said yes, perhaps even being the one to ask; but now that wasn’t the case. While every guest harbored only that of favorable views towards the woman; being the core of attention wasn’t in her radar right now. Her fear consumed her desire. Hades knew this, she was an open book with how bright her aether glistened; twisting, contorting, and shaking with every emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s what you desire, is it not? One arm raises with his question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...yes, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” The woman’s hands fidget in her lap, she looks up at Hades with apprehension. His own expression sours with the way she looks at him. “With all the people here; all the eyes that would be on </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just - I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I told you earlier - only what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>desire is of significance. You are the esteemed warrior everyone is honoring tonight; why should they be the ones to dictate your wishes?” His hand extends to her once more. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Trust me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her eyes drift to his extended invitation, then retreating to seize his eyes once again. Pondering for a moment, glancing at the handful of guests heading to the open square. Her hand laces with his and she stands from her seat. With the silent acceptance, the pair proceeded to the square. Forthwith, a room of eyes descended upon them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My dear, your soul will radiate above all others upon this floor; you will grace it with poise placing all in awe, just you wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ryne likes her chicken nuggies.<br/>:&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deima - Timidity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The eyes upon them felt utterly piercing. The pair stood along the golden trimming laid upon the floor at the core of the Exedra; alongside a handful of others. Persephone was visibly nervous; her breathing was hitched once again and a minute tremble set on her form. She and Hades were facing one another. His hands cupped her own tightly, while mutters of reassurance parted his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“My dear, all will be well. Trust in me.” The woman darted her eyes around her surroundings once more before letting them fall upon him; fear contained within.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I can do this…” </p><p> </p><p>“Just focus on me and all will be well. I promise.” The declared promise made her look at him directly, she answered him with a shaky nod. Hands and arms moved to their proper places. Left hands met cupping one another, extending away. His right held gently at her waist; her’s rested upon his shoulder. The current position felt all too natural between them, as if they have engaged in this once before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Perhaps a buried memory of earlier days? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Both are lost in the eyes of the other, no focus was gifted to anything surrounding them. The strike of the first chord echoed through the ears of all, signifying the commencement of waltz. The ethereal warmth from earlier flooded Persephone again, ghosting over scale-embossed skin, chastely kissing her form inside and out. It filled her senses, driving her movements and emotions. Their steps began on his lead, retreating back, her movements mimicked his as if they were one in the same. Smooth and swift motions guided them across the slick floor. Blue spun itself against wine, under the tender kiss of the twilight. Movements mirroring the temper of the numerous dancing flames emblazoning the shadows. His amber eyes never faltered their fierce burn into hers. Fingers tightened themselves at her waist, pressing her ever closer to him; the friction between them absolutely tantalizing. They were twin flames ignited and fueled by one another; moving with mania lost to another time and place.</p><p> </p><p>The woman felt the warmth reaching for her, touch-starved; it was searching for something; asking for something. She couldn’t give an answer; <em> she didn’t know how </em>. She was so desperate to give in to what was calling her, pulling her in; and so desperately needed her. Whispers echoed within her thoughts; soft pressures to give into the ache.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Let go, you will be free. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The music is only an echo in her ears. Her chest felt tight, heart thumping against her chest, the pounding reaching her ears. Her entire essence was encapsulated within the heat of the man holding her, guiding her and handling her with such poise. She needed him, to feel him whole, she wanted to let go; <em> for him </em>. Dipping down; lips threatened to meet, brushing not too far but not close enough. Eyes half-lidded, pools of gold meet cerulean.</p><p> </p><p>“Please let go…” </p><p> </p><p>The whisper of desperation sent a shiver down her form. Being brought back up she fell into his arms, fragments of emotion clouded her; that of desire, deprivation, and urgency. The two clung to each other with these emotions; feeling the inner turmoil of both. Her inner core fought the heat engulfing her. She was frightened to be opened up, but desired it all the same. She wanted to be taken and devoured by the essence calling her. She wanted to reach, to touch without hands, to see without eyes; she wanted her core to be wrapped in the vines of his hungered yearning, she welcomed it with open arms.</p><p> </p><p>      <em> She wanted him as he wanted her. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Then take what it is you desire…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Take me, I’m yours. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her lips parting in a purr towards his ears. With the uttering of those words, her very core felt latched on to, almost possessed. Persephone had offered herself up to him and himself to her; embracing the touch that they bestowed upon one another. Waves of ardent emotion crashed against one another in a furor. Physically she is pressed from him in a swift motion; though deep within them, their essences are spun like thread around a spool; twin flames feeding off one another to nurture their own lifeblood; as complementary as the cycle of life and death. Essence of light and dark struck against one another similar to raging levin; never meeting the same point twice, reaching everywhere and nowhere within a single flicker of aether. She is reeled back to him with proprietal impetus. The fervent bond piecing itself together between them reflected within their march; burning the remaining bridges that kept them apart. She no longer fought between fear and fortitude; instead carrying herself with conviction. He was no longer the sole ruler of this stratagem; they reigned as one. </p><p> </p><p>Spectators observed in astonishment as the waltz unfolded; bearing witness to the silent delivery of love and solace between the rejoined shards of former lovers. The pair was the only to remain; the others to revel in awe at their performance. Hades and Persephone fed off the eyes draped upon them now, keeping their inner flame burning; pushing and pulling from one another, akin to the tides. They moved with consummated elegance; their bond appearing plenary. Parted physically once again, she is spun upon him with the energy of raging gales, dipped with grandeur against her whirling fury. Their faces meet again. This time, expressions defined with ardor and yearning. Bathing one another in the fever of their breath, Persephone graces Hades' cheek with her slate claws, dragging them down to meet his jawline tracing; she ends with a digit’s point held pinched under his chin. With unspoken confirmation, their lips met gracefully and laced with intoxicating passion; ebullition of light within dark. All in tandem with the finishing blow of the melody.</p><p> </p><p>                                             <em> Nearly absolute, my dear. </em></p><p> </p><p>Their audience enthralled with their performance, now risen from their seats, erupted into magnificent acclamation. Cheers and whistles echoing against the ambiance of the night. The lovers part gracefully, gathering composure to answer their curtain call; giving their crowd an honored bow in tandem. Hades takes his leave from the center, leaving Persephone to fall into the attention of their spectors. With confidence and poise, she presents her appreciation for the people, appeasing them of the inquiry and concern. Voice steady and twined with vehemence; the tenacity of the Warrior was restored. With a finishing curtsy, a last standing ovation graces the Exedra. She withdraws into the embrace of the populus, disappearing instantaneously.</p><p> </p><p>With much remaining un-quelled, Hades retreats to the shadows; <em> waiting </em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>                                                          <em> The time is nigh. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>Persephone welcomed the crowd with newly found acceptance. She cherished the worlds that she has set foot upon; she made memories and built lasting friendships. She was bound by her duty to these people; a pedestal she was willing to die upon; again and again. That was her choice and hers alone. </p><p> </p><p>Having no knowledge of naught but schism, bloodshed, and violence; she once felt she was without purpose. A mortal husk to be used as a pawn of war and politics. However; now she comprehended the greater venture her life was intertwined in. Nothing was mortal about her current endeavors; fate and battle laced with gods and immortals; including herself. Her existence was consequential. She knew this now and cherished the life she was blessed with; accepting has past, present, and future as one.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t explain the events that just occurred between her and the ascian in question; all she could conclude is that she felt altered. They were within the trance of one another; one fed by the memory of the soul rather than that of the mind. She was left  inebriated after their samba; however, she remained unsatisfied. She desired that connection again; she felt immortal, as if she transcended any basin of existence her soul has experienced. They belonged to one another; she knew this now stronger than ever. That bond had surpassed the bindings of time and space; millennia of torment, catastrophe, bloodletting, and strife. Two lost souls connected to the manipulative strings of opposing gods; living their lives as the hero in their own story. Severing the strings of their servitude; they were liberated, souls no longer bound and indulged in the canticles of false gods. It was then that they truly found one another again. The heaving weight that laid itself upon her chest lifted with grace instantaneously. She never felt so raveled yet unraveled in the same moment. The void of truth that engulfed her in a void of despair and uncertainty now became the light at the end of the tunnel; her guiding light for the future.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Their love was unlike any other; finding itself within the constraints of fate, every time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The moon rested at its highest point, the night slowly but surely coming to an end. The festivities had decelerated, most retreating to other areas or simply retiring for the evening. The only sounds heard were minute whispers of locals and the start of the tedious cleanup processes that would be secured by the chores of the waking sun. Otherwise, silence swept through the locales.</p><p> </p><p>Persephone finally eludes the remainder of the carousing masses. Leisurely, she treks back upon the familiar path to the Pendants. Her feet ached at the constraint of her heels, ankles threatening to buckle under her weight. Kneeling down, she removes them; planting her feet in the luscious grass strewn about. With heels being carried and green blades tickling in between her toes, she continued her pursuit. Passing by, the Wandering stairs seemed vacant; the woman could use one last buzz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Perhaps one for the trip up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Warrior shifts her focus and heads over. Once she reaches the bar counter; she scans the area for any stragglers within the night. Confirming she was alone, she slid herself over the counter, moving down below, scouring for some cheap mead. Her eyes skimmed an endless amount of bottles, all appearing to be assorted wines, vodkas, and rums;  a displeased groan escaped her form. </p><p> </p><p><em> How disappointing </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing movement above her, she cautiously peeks her head over the counter; only eyes and nose visible to the eye of her surroundings; not expecting to find what she did. Set up in front of her were two plain glasses and an ascian, <em> her ascian </em>. The man had acquired an exquisite bottle of mead; twisting the top off and filling the glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“My, my, look at you sneaking around for a bottle to throw back.” The woman stands to fully reveal herself, shaking her head at his opening statement. She slips herself back over the counter; but remains seated upon it, legs dangling down. Gifting herself one of the prepared glasses, she lifts for a toast; which the man before her happily complies with. A gentle clank of glass is lost to the cool evening breeze. Appreciating the ambiance of the summer night, their toast is enjoyed in silence; there wasn’t much to converse about. Her crystalline eyes graze his form as she kicks her legs back and forth; her arms planted behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“So...about our <em> dance </em>.” Head tilted coyly and lips curled. “I suspect we weren’t quite finished.”</p><p> </p><p>The ascian currently had his back leaning against the counter next to the woman; his aureate gaze shifting to meet hers, finishing off his glass. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, what could you possibly mean by that?” His tone dripped with avidity.</p><p> </p><p>“In reference to the manner in which we simply pervaded one another; such <em> desperation </em> , such <em> lust </em>.” The purr parted her lips like an age old prayer.  Hades took pleasure in the current suggestive nature of the au ra woman. He releases his weight from the counter, dragging his soft fingertips along the resin stained wood as he makes his way in front of her; indulging his view with the woman occupying his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like what you see?”</p><p> </p><p>Her blue eyes looked upon him with such hunger, biting her lip as his gaze seized hers. One hand ghosted the thigh bare within the slit of cerulean fabric; hiking its way up to her waist, fingers kneading into her ivory dressed flesh; his other hand traced her other side, bringing her body flush against his; a shaky moan left the woman at the sudden movement. Her hands lazily climbed up his chest; tracing the silk vest that clung against him. Her arms coiled themselves to rest crossed over his shoulders; hands gracing over shaven hair, getting lost in burgundy locks; she leaned into him. His face rested in the crook of her neck, murmuring flattery within.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you…” The warm breath tickled her neck, distress tangled within his tone. “ But, if we were to start, I might not be able to stop.” Persephone weaves dark strands around her digits, giving assurance to the aching man clinging to her so desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I don’t want you to stop? Hades…” She peels herself from him, moving to hold his face, laying her fore upon his. “You know I’m yours, <em> take me, please </em>.” At her plea, similar to a hunter with his prey; he hastily shifts to close the distance between them, a kiss entwined with the same intoxicating passion from before. Only now could they act upon the more carnal desire. Pinning her down upon the counter; their arms closing all distance that remained between them; grasping whatever they could of one another. Soft moans filled the air between them. His hand raked itself  through her hair, messing up the knot it was formerly held in, pushing her head closer to his, deepening their kiss; while the other had her thigh pressed to his side. Hands were running over his entire contour; massaging with devotion into his shrouded skin. Legs had hooked themselves around his form; securing them together ever so fittingly. Parting from their raging exertion; bathed in heated craving. Gazes nothing but venereal pools; overflowing with starvation of the other. The woman underneath was panting lightly with flushed cheeks; parted lips purred into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"I will take my time with you tonight, my dear.” Without delay, cropreal guises were lost to the void; ushered somewhere where the past and present may embrace.</p><p>                           </p><p><br/>   <em> All of time shall not erase what the soul remembers... </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A slightly shorter chapter, I'm bad at pacing and if I made this three chapters, the last would be way too lengthy.<br/>I struggled filling this part up, hope it's alright at the least.<br/>Hey, at least the next one will be spicy. :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kelesis - Rapture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone felt as she was tumbling within the rip current of irate waves. Vision suffused with blues blending into greens within shadows, rays of light kissing it all the same. A room scorned with that of lost and aged memory; where endless love was sewn into the voids of time and space. All held deep within the city of the dead. Dimensions were to be unfolded before their eyes in a world of their own color.</p><p> </p><p>“Persephone…”</p><p> </p><p>Her name was preached in rhapsody from eager lips into the skin of her neck. Hades currently had her enveloped from behind; embracing her with eon old yearning and anguish.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve waited millennia to intertwine my aether within yours again; to bathe in your heavenly radiance...I never thought my sight would grace your soul again.” His honeyed words soughed deeply into her being; aether trickling on her pale skin, absorbing it as if it was her own lifeblood. Turning towards her lover, her fingernails dug into his shoulder, bringing herself up to brush their lips, a beseeching prayer played upon her soft lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Take me, Hades - just as you did millennia ago...make me <em> yours </em> again.” The ushered hymn <b> <em>broke</em> </b> something within the man holding her; his aether rippling against hers sharply. His hand firmly grasped her chin so he was able to place his lips upon hers. Despite his desperation and hunger, he maneuvered her with such clemency. Parting from her to place a chaste kiss on her fore, his knuckles stroked her cheek with a soft demand.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay down on the bed, upon your back.” Steered by her own desire and instinct; she complies with his request. Moving from him she sits and scoots herself up the fine linen; letting herself fall back softly against the solace; in tandem, a snap radiates off the room’s barren walls.</p><p> </p><p>She finds her back warming pearl satin sheets, the rest of her strewn saintly across them. Her regalia from the evening deprived her form. White stockings complementing lace pantalettes, the only articles remaining. Her form was angelic, radiating within the antiquated rays of light seeping in from the stained glass windows. Propped up against a summit of lush pillows, her snowy locks were free of their knot, framing her fully; arms gracing her own form with allure and her legs skimming against the satiny fabric.</p><p> </p><p>With her cerulean gaze falling to the darkness, she observes the man it embraced. Held within his natural element, he was still adorned with his evening attire; the rich wine enhancing his complexion within the dark. His eyes held her onto her with possession; illustrating to himself all that he would enthrall her senses with in his golden pools.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mine. Only mine.” His words sent a jolt down her spine, the familiar warmth pooling deep within her. The viginal feeling returned with her caught under his gaze; at this point she might as well have been. His form made its way to kneel into the plush mattress at its edge; looming over her. His hand ghosted over her lower leg; lifting it to him to trace chaste kisses upon her ivory surfaces, sweet nothings of an ancient tongue lost against her skin. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em> Spread for me.” </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The simple demand brought her awareness of how tense she was under him. Her hands held fists in the sheets and her thighs were clamped tightly together. Coyly, she unhinges her legs, revealing herself to him, a shutter running through her form at the sudden exposure. He firmly grabs her open thighs, dragging her along silk towards him. A gasp escaped her as she instinctively went to hide herself again. Strong arms now pressing her open preventing her from doing so. Hades purrs against her thigh, looking at her through dark eyes. “You don’t get to hide from me, my dear.” Her lips part in a series of soft mewls as he begins to nip and place pecks upon the skin at her inner thighs; simultaneously kneading into her plump flesh. Her face flushed when she felt the heat of his breath against her clothed sex accompanied by a fine stroke over her slit with his thumb. Her eyes bathed him with the lust contained within them, lips parted in a soft pant in response to his ministrations. "So eager and I’ve barely touched you.” His voice sent waves against her ache; heat and his aether pooling within her. Moving the fabric to the side, his thumb skimmed her swollen bud; her cry pulsating in the air between them. Her tail found its way coiled around his forearm; tighter and tighter and he continued his teasing.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it’s quite ravishing seeing you gradually come undone.”</p><p> </p><p>In the time it took her to process his words; his tongue was already delving into her slick roused sex. Her hands flew to her to her face meekly as she attempted to stifle her rising moans. His tongue swirled around her clit with vitality, stirring life into the woman under him. With his face lapped between wet folds, nails now racked themselves through burgundy tassels; prompt tugs responding to explicit strokes deep within her sex. His hands found their way to her breasts, gracing the scales that haloed beneath them; ghosting over their stiff points. Her body was smoldering under his touch; he knew every which way to twist the knot forming deep within her <em> tighter </em> . Every touch was with evocation, her form responding in ways she was illiterate to. She squeaked when she felt two of his digits dip inside her, pumping in and out at a steady pace; while a stray digit kneaded her swollen bud. Curling his digits within, her tail trashes against him complemented with her toes curling with the sudden rush of heat. His eyes fell upon the pleasure held within her face; her expression simply <em> salacious. </em> The knot he so effortlessly tightened within her was threatening to come undone. Her hips were rolling into his movements; looking for the friction she so desperately craved. Her legs were trembling against him; she was so <em> close </em>.</p><p> </p><p> “Please, don’t stop. Please, Hades.”</p><p> </p><p>Her beseeched paean chimed in his ears, only furthering his endeavors. He would happily comply with her requests; eons have passed since they were able to be intimate beyond the physical basin. His form rests above hers, wet kisses traveled up her navel to the bridge between her breasts; his heated breath tickling her skin. Stopping his gentle assault once his face met hers, his eyes were lost in her sea of blue; he wanted to hear her as she unraveled under him, seeing the euphoria that kissed her form at her release.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me hear you, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>Her form was trembling under him, begging for release. Her hands in fists grasped his vest; her cries became more frequent. His fingers began pumping in and out of her more roughly, pushing her to the high her body was so desperately chasing. Walls clenched around his digits; a loud whine racked her form as the knot within her snaps; pulse waves consuming her. Her back arches at her high, pressing herself against him. Her moans were swallowed up with his lips upon hers; theirs lips and tongues moving as one. Removing his fingers from her sex, he sucks them clean; tasting her release, humming with satisfaction. After recovering from her high, a squeak left her as her form was raised to straddle his lap at the mattress’s edge. His hands traced themselves down her back; his lips trailing pecs along her collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>“Simply alluring…” His breath painted her bare skin in warmth. She tugged at the fine collar of the wine finery that still shrouded his form; a cutesy plea parting her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I the only one bare? I want to touch you - feel you, <em> please </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“Only because you asked so nicely.”</p><p> </p><p>A snap resonated within the air; in tandem her arms wrapped themselves around him, pressing their now completely bare forms together. Her hands graced the contour of his back, all while she placed wet kisses to the crook of his neck. Her hands trailed back around to his chest, pushing from him slightly; blue orbs taking in the view before her, snowy waves embellishing her unclad form. Ghosting fingertips traced over the fine lines of his chest down to his abdomen; her plump lips were parted in small hasty breaths, tongue dampening her dry lips in craving. He merely watched her with sharp eyes; content with letting her continue her inspection. Supporting herself with his shoulders, she leans into him, her extensive tail circulating behind her. His hands moved themselves to cup her ass as she braced him; a wicked look painting her features, her lips curling. Her new found conviction exhilarated him.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay back, it’s <em> my </em>turn.” The hands that sprawled his chest gently pushed his form against the plush mattress, tracing down his lean build; her form resting upon his hips. She caught his eye as she removed herself from him, inquiring to carry out her own stratagem. Now knelt on chilled marble at the foot of the mattress, her touch graced his thighs, up to his center. Soft fingertips tangled themselves in her spiraled locks as her breath was upon his erect sex, gentle hands rested upon its base. Her swollen lips ghosted themselves over his length, tongue swirling over the tip; assessing. The grip upon her hair tightened, the sound of his hitched breath chiming within her ears. </p><p> </p><p>Taking that much as sanction to proceed; she wraps her lips over his length, taking him in as she pumped the base slowly. Faint moans parted his lips resonating between them as she used her mouth and hands to indulge him in eon old desire. The pace of her movement picked up as his hand now benevolently guided her lips upon his shaft; tears stinging the corners of her eyes causing her own moans to vibrate against him.. A hand snakes its way down to her roused, slick sex; teasing her own wetness as she sloppily pleasured the man before her. Flattery from faded memories entangled itself within his faint pleasure; his eyes closed and head held back in bliss. Wettened and slickened sounds of her lips upon his shaft pulsated in the heartened climate. With her head pressed flush against him, his form tensed with his release, instinctively jerking against her; her name gracing the air between them in rapture. Reddened lips parted from him with an echoing pop; fingers lifting to brush the remnant expel from them, sucking them clean. Her dark eyes fell upon him. His golden orbs radiated within the natural light of the room; hair untidied clinging to his sweat dripped fore, ragged pants an answer to her ministrations. His gaze laid upon her sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Rising from her knees she needily pressed into him, pulling him into a kiss as she claimed her former seat; the taste of them both lingering within their lip play. Standing up, lifting her as he did; he spun them around so that she laid upon the silken spreads, his form towering over hers, taking in the flawless view before him. Eagerly now, she opens herself to him; a hand ghosting over her slickened heat, her tail swishing beneath her provocatively. Moving to press himself against her, she meets him halfway wrapping herself around him, kissing him hard. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, entering to compete with hers. Their hips rolled together as they bathed the other in intimacy, touching one another as their souls hungered for more. In the midst, he aligns himself at her entrance. Through half-lidded eyes he watches her expression roughen as he hastily enters her in one swift thrust; a sharp cry parting her from him, nails digging into his shoulders. However, he doesn’t move; his forehead rests against hers, nothing but comforting touches were molded into her skin as he holds himself within her and her against him. Tears pricked her eyes as a minute weep left her, hands sprawled over his chest, her voice shaky.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I feel you; <em> all of you </em>...I- I can’t explain it.”</p><p> </p><p>One by one, his hands grasp hers, intertwining them with his and pinning them loosely above her head. Wet kisses were left within her crook, ending with a sharp nip, marking her.</p><p><br/>“Well, my dear Persephone…” His heated breath resonated against her, sending a shiver down her spine. “...during the days of eld, bonds between lovers transcended that of being merely corporeal…” His movement resumed slowly against her; pulling himself out completely, only to thrust in flush against her once more. “...connected in that of the body and the soul, existing as an absolute bond; <em> as we once had </em>.” The purred words within her ear made her core flutter with anamnesis; her essence gradually becoming literate to their primordial link. His pace picked up as he set her legs over his shoulders for deeper access, arched over her; a sundry of moans were conjured from the woman connected to him. Not knowing what to do with her hands, her nails dug into his thighs as her senses were further enthralled by his hastened rhythm against her. The sounds of their mutual pleasure were interlaced with that of the desirous drumming of their flesh. Once again, she was coming undone beneath him rather quickly; enthralled in the new yet old furor between them. Audible whines tore themselves from her as her high was rising swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hades - I c-can’t...Hades-”</p><p> </p><p>Pace remaining steady, one of his hands shifted to her overstimulated sex, a digit finding its way to her aching bud; tracing it fiercely, hastening her climbing high. Ivory-kissed hands found themselves balled into blistering fists within the sheets; aching moans to match the seethed movement.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see you come <em> undone </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>His grunted urging struck an antiquated chord deep within the abyss of her core; fragments of faded memory freed from their fetters of suppression. With this, her very spirit fluttered agape; emancipated from its remaining bindings. The expression that kisses her face is laced with nothing but pure ecstasy. The arching of her back pressed her from the mattress, her hands flying above her head reaching for whatever they could latch; her screams reverberating within the carnal air between them. Tears dampen her cheeks as she rides out her high, hands ghosting themselves up to cup his face as whispers of lucid flattery part her lips. He gives no chance for the climax to wholly subside; he pushes her through unyielding. Moving them so he knelt upon the bedded finery with her pressed against him, his need promptly unwound, the reserved demeanor diminishing. His fore rested a top her shoulder while she wrapped herself around him. Naught but primal emotion drove their minds and bodies alike. They pounded against one another with ache, each one drowning in the essence of the other. Their emotions clashed together similar to a whorl of waves that beat against the shore, building their strength within the heaving current.</p><p>
  <em> Want. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yearn. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Need.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Souls detached from their corporeal forms, no longer were they defined by the aspects of light and dark. Instead they existed in absolute symbiosis. Threads of incandescent red binded itself in the roots of refulgent blue; mending their corrosion caused by the bindings of time and allegiance. They embraced one another without the physical touch; dancing upon a basin of existence they knew alone. Differing from the passion of their waltz; their aether no longer struck together akin to raging levin. Instead it came together as a spirited drift of leaves upon formidable gales. Twin flames became the inferno igniting memory of their fallen star; their bygone affinity. They clung to one another as if it would be their last; this shared moment feeling more as a fraudulent dream as opposed to reality.</p><p> </p><p>Both were presented to each other at their most vulnerable, overwhelmed in ancient yearning and desperation. Their soul focus was one another and the tempestuous high at the end of the shared chase. The rhythm of their pulsing against one another was coupled harmoniously; complemented with the mesmerizing melody of shared euphoria.</p><p> </p><p>Hastily, he moved to press her against the mattress, not breaking them apart. With foreheads pressed tightly, their gazes held one another, spellbound. Her form was ready to come apart at its seams; entirely possessed by the man making love to her. Her hands lifted to cup his face, where their lips just barely touched; a whimpered confession of adulation slipped from her lips. Through half-lidded eyes, she observed the misshapen expression that painted his face. Taken aback with her admission; his inner turmoil of being parted from her for millennia stirred between them, rippling across the tightly spun spool of their aether. Burying his form into hers, he stifled the rising sob held within his throat, still tears staining the silk beneath as he buried his head at her shoulder. His thrusts became sloppy, harder, more desperate; <em> he was close </em> . The lyric pleasure between them grew fleet. Her legs now clamped around him, pinning her closer to him, deeper in her. Each thrust struck her vessel with such veracity, pulling her to the edge. Her form shuttered violently as her heated walls clenched around his member that still beat into her satiated heat. A weep from deep within shattered memories played from her lips as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. With one final stroke into her, he too falls apart; breathless groans released into the air between them. Laps of euphoria trickled upon the ley lines of their connection. Her name was rasped as a broken prayer against her skin as his warmth pooled inside her; clinging to her body and soul in such woe. They still remained pressed to one another, both convalescing silently. Both had been kissed by naught but absolute <em> rapture </em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Removing himself, Hades shifts to lay beside her; gently pulling their bodies flush, tucking her head under his chin. Roaming digits threaded through her luscious waves; others drawing sweet circles upon her back. Still shaky, Persephone nuzzled herself against his chest as silent waterworks began to stir. Their aether remains intertwined, all emotion still calmly rousing between them. Noticing her reaction, he silently ushers her to meet his gaze; lifting her chin with a free hand. Cerulean orbs meet his golden; her pools burning with the radiance of her heart. Hands splay his chest, her being the first to break the quietude within the afterglow.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I know I may not be the person I was, or even remember completely...” Spread hands now ball into fists, a sob threatening to rise from her throat. “...and I’m sorry for those truths; I want to be more, to be <em> enough </em>.”  Swiping the falling tears, his heart shatters at her words, lips tugged into a frown.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You were always enough.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Persephone...your being is far more than what you believe it to be. I sought out your soul across the barriers of time and space more than once.”  Leaning forward, his forehead pressed into hers, a hand met the one cupping her face. “So many lives I lived, so many you have lived too, my dear.” He chuckles softly, his warm breath tickling her skin. “All I ever wanted was to see you safe and sound, whether it was in my arms or those of another. Through it all, I had always loved you - I do love you.” </p><p> </p><p>An expression most radiant paints her face, a smile tugging upon her lips through her tears. She gives him a silent nod of confirmation. His words had sent her heart fluttering, not expecting the response.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Hades...<em> Thank you </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Closing the distance between them, she places a gentle kiss upon his lips; shared sighs of contentment occurring between them. Her eyes shifted to the dangling ornament held within his ear; her hand moving with intuition, her thumb ran over its surface. Sharp brows furrowed in thought; a hum of curiosity radiating from her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen you without it. A forgone vow perhaps?” Tone filled with inquiry. Lips curling coyly, his hand brushes loose snowy strands from her face; a digit ghosting over the ivory scales beneath her horn.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>A soft jingling echoed in the space between them as his touch ghosted from her. Her hand shot up to examine the ivory base; it now held the half of the formally incomplete set. A fervent smile painted her lips as a haze of pink dusted her cheeks. She moved to embrace the man, pressing herself into him. She released a breathy laugh against his chest. Returning her embrace, covers find themselves shrouding them, her form pressing ever closer. Nuzzling into her hair, a satisfied hum radiates from him. The steady rhythm of his relaxed breathing threatens to pull her into slumber; but before she is overtaken by the realm of sleep, she hears soft words whispered against her temple.</p><p> </p><p>“I shall not lose you again, my dear Persephone; I promise you that.”</p><p> </p><p>A small tug graced her lips as her senses were delved into darkness, her world now filling with memories of bygone days</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was rough, never wrote any form of smut before, so uhm. :0)</p><p>Also au'ra earrings...lets not talk about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>